Breaking Diamonds and Pearls
by Greyrosereddragon
Summary: (based off DPPt) As an orphan in Twinleaf, Dawn has always wondered about her past. But when she finally sets off on her Pokemon journey, she finds herself caught in not only a secret beyond what meets the eyes, but also a plot to change the world drastically. What is this third kind, and how is she possibly connected to them?
1. Prolog: The Third Kind

**Omg, a new story?! Are you mad, Grey!?**

**Last time a checked, I was very sane. And yes, I am here with a new story! I'm not sure if this story or Falling Twilight (FT) will be uploaded more. AKA, I'll write at the spur of inspiration. **

**Unlike FT, this fanfiction will not follow three different paths. Most of the time, I will only use one person's POV/Path (save the Omniscient parts such as the prolog). (this story will be known as BDAP in the AN and my deviantART journals)**

**Now that that's done, enter the prolog and enjoy!**

* * *

Prolog

The Third Kind

(Omniscient)

Purple lighting split the sky as rain threatened to pound the forest to the ground. Running at an inhuman speed, a woman burst through the brambles, protecting a small bundle in her arms. Fearfully, she paused for a second to look around before continuing to barrel through the mud.

Losing them was the only thing on her mind: Not the fierce hunger that clawed her stomach. Not the recent death of the people she let herself care about. Not the weariness that pulled on her limbs. Nothing. Nothing, but the safety of the package that lay in her arms.

After what seemed like eternity, the forest opened up into a small village. The vagrant skidded to a stop in a front of the nearest house. She hastily sat down the parcel and slammed her fist on the doorbell. Not waiting for an answer, she ran back into the forest.

A few seconds passed before a volley of gunshots shattered the night and a blood curling scream was heard. The storm faded, as if what was holding it there was gone, and revealed the clear night sky.

The villagers later investigated that strange phenomenon. They didn't find anything, but a small infant laying on their doorstep...

* * *

"She's dead." A short man whose bangs hid his eyes stated quietly. The words slashed down the remaining hope and let sorrow cascade upon the three.

Squeezing the porch railing as if it could bring her back, tears leaked from the more muscular man's eyes. He gazed hollowly out into the forest as if he could see his wife's dead body.

"I'm s-sorry, this would have never happened if..." The woman stuttered. "S-she was in pain. I didn't know-"

"No, it's my fault." The second man interrupted. "I should have taken her to a safer place. Now both of them are dead."

The other two could only respond to him with silence.

The woman was the one who finally broke the silence, "Why must we be hunted for things we cannot control?"

A toddler hiding in the shadows became tentative at his mother's words. Ducking back inside the house, the flames of ambition started to kindle in his eyes.

What if he could change this. What if he could make this world a better place for his _loathsome _kind. He had powers. Undeveloped, but with time that would change. It _will_ all change.

A cell phone laying on the table suddenly started vibrating madly. The boy stopped and let the call go to voice mail.

"Hey, Hilda." A male voice emanated from the small device as it recorded the message. "It's me, Jack. I was wondering if we could get together sometime. I know it's been a couple of years, but why not do it for old times sake? I mean, Unova's pretty dull without its champion." The speaker fell silent for a few seconds. "Come on, Hilda! I know you're there. Just pick up the phone! Are you mad at me or someth-" Tired of Jack's rambling, the child hit the "hang up" button.

He stalked off after that, clearly disgusted by the human's call.

* * *

**Just to clear things up: The phone at my house plays messages out loud as they're recorded and you can stop the recording by pressing the hung up button. So, that cell phone was kinda off of my home phone.**

**Yeah, the prolog is a little short; about 540 words. But it doesn't have a poem in it (Unlike FT...)! The chapters will be longer, being at least 1,000 words.**

**Post a review telling me how you like it (plz no flames) and check out my other story! (shameless self advertising) **

**Greyrosereddragon out. Peace!**


	2. 1: Impaired

**Here's chapter 1, finally. Sorry about the wait, I have been SUPER busy lately. But once I get out of school on Thursday, I try to write more for you guys.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Impaired

"DAWN DAWN DAWN DAWN D-" I looked up from my book when a certain someone collided with the door to the hallway. _There goes my quiet time_, I thought before laying down my book and opening the door. Pearl, the ADHD blond that lives next door, stumbled in.

"Ow. You really need to unlock that door once in while," He said, rubbing his forehead.

Ignoring the fact that the door doesn't have a lock, I went straight for the heart of the situation. "So, what's up today?"

"WE ARE GOING TO CATCH A RED GYARADOS!" He shouted, completely forgetting his run-in with the door.

"A shiny Gyarados, eh?" He must have watched something Gyarados related on TV this morning. "If we do find one, how are we going to catch it? We don't have any pokeballs or Pokémon, for that matter."

Pearl laughed sheepishly, "I forgot about that part."

"Well, I guess we could look..." I glanced back at my book: The Legends of Sinnoh and how they are connected. "It's not like I have anything else to do..."

"Good! I'll go get my camera! Be at Lake Verity in ten minutes!" He dashed out the door. "Don't be late or I'll fine you a million dollars!"

I sighed quietly. Pearl was always like this. Sometimes he gets a little excited and goes crazy, but he's nice. He is one of the only ones who isn't bothered about my irregular adoption.

When I was still just a baby, my parents abandoned me on a doorstep. The people of the town debated what to do with me. Some of them thought I was a bad omen since I appeared right after one of the worst storms that have ever struck the town. Johanna, the one who owned the house I was left on the step of, argued that I shouldn't have the door shut in my face because of superstition. She eventually won the argument and then adopted me, since she was the only one willing to that didn't have any other children.

The rest of Twinleaf eventually became used to my presence, though most tried to avoid me. Because no one my age wouldn't even come close to me, our mothers set up some play dates and we have been friends ever since.

Slipping on some khakis, a white tank top, and the red scarf that I always wore, I headed down the stairs to get some breakfast.

"Mornin', mom." I said simply, grabbing a fresh piece of toast.

"Setting out to Lake Verity, are we?" Johanna turned a page of her newspaper.

"Pearl was being loud again, eh?" I guessed before chugging down the last inch of milk from the carton and tearing into the toast. My chewing stopped as a thought crossed my mind. "Hey, when am I going to get my first Pokémon?"

She froze as if she was startled by the question then replied stiffly, "Shouldn't you be heading out now?"

"I guess so." I reply soberly and started heading out the door.

"Wait." I glanced back at her. "Dawn, there has been reports of a monster running a muck a couple towns over."

"A monster?"

"At least that what the reports say. Several murders occurred after sightings of whatever that thing is. I, honesty, can't make heads or tails of it. I just wanted to warn you before you went out. Just be careful, OK?"

Nodding silently, I closed the door and paused to think. A monster? Thoughts that I rather have forgotten long ago began to once again swirl in my head.

_No, not again!_ My body cramped up, incapacitated by the sudden rush. Heeding the warning, I urged my rigid body to run, trying to keep myself together until I reached the shadows of the trees.

_"I don't care what they say, you're nothing but a curse. A monster. A demon. Something that should be erased from the face of the earth!" The knife's blade caught the moonlight as it was raised. "Now, I will kill you before you can stain this child!" _

_The vicious sound of battle erupted. In the midst of it all, I remembered a woman picking me up and leading me away from the noise and into the silence of the forest. _

_"Don't worry child," The woman whispered. "You're safe now. That demon won't get y-" She choked as red began pouring out of her throat. She fell but I, somehow, stayed floating there, as if an invisible hand was holding me up._

_"You're mine. All mine..." All I remembered was a pair of glowing blue eyes and white blade-like wings before everything became as dim as a dying light._

A silent scream echoed hollowly from my throat as raw energy gushed out of my body. The sensation of every ounce of me being torn apart over and over again consumed my body until the world faded to black.

* * *

"Hey! Wake up!" I groaned and lazily opened one eye. A raven-haired boy stared down curiously at me. "Are you okay?"

"Depends on what you mean by 'okay'." I grunted as he helped me up into a sitting position. "Who are you anyways?"

"I'm Diamond, but everyone just calls me Dia. What your name?"

"Dawn. Anyways wh- Holy fudge-cake!" I exclaimed when I realized that we were at the bottom of a ginormous crater.

Diamond scratched the back of his head. "Oh, right. That. You see, I was on my way to Lake Verity when a huge column of pink energy-"

"Pink energy?"

"Yes, it was pink!" He cleared his throat. "Anyways, I ran over here to investigate and found you, laying virtually unscathed in the middle of this crater. Strange, isn't it?"

_I did this?_ I thought, picking up a rock that disintegrated when it touched my palm. "Yes, very strange indeed."

For as long as I could remember, this mysterious energy would build up inside me, just to expel itself all at once later. As I grew older, the energy built up quicker and came out with much more intensity than the times before. It reminded me of crazed animal trying to escape a cage. I never told anyone before because I knew they would drive me into exile for sure.

A pair of crunching footsteps echoed from above as a famished looking woman appeared at the edge of the pit. Her bright- practically glowing- eyes swirled around aimlessly, looking at everything and nothing at once. Her dark unkept mane of hair was spilling out of the ponytail it was entangled in. She staggered around drunkenly, trying to maintain the balance that apparently wasn't there. Something seemed oddly familiar about her.

"Um, hello?" I shot a glare at Diamond that clearly said: _Is that really a good idea?_ He responded by shrugging.

Immediately, her eyes locked on to us and her body stiffened to the point that I didn't know if she was breathing or not. An insane half-smile then crept onto her face, revealing a jaw full of razor sharp, needle-like teeth.

"Let's go!" Not waiting for any signs of hostility, I grabbed Dia's arm and began dragging him out of the crater. When I reached the edge, I dared to glance back. She wasn't there.

I skidded to a stop, confused. "Where did she go?" I wondered aloud, scanning the forest around me. Nothing but trees and undergrowth. "Do you have any ideas?" I turned to Diamond, who was staring straight ahead with his eyes bulging out of his head.

I blinked a couple of times and waved my hand in front of his face. No response. _Is this some kind of joke?_ I thought, poking at his cheek. Again, no response. My eyebrows furled, and I followed his gaze. Panic surged through me. _Oh, shit._

"Did you really think you could run?" An oddly smooth voice emanated from a mutant shadow of the wanderer. Patches of rugged white scales were scattered about her body randomly with one covering her left eye. A third claw-like arm jutted out from one side of her back, while a blade-like membrane protruded out the other. A crooked tail wrapped itself around her as if in an effort to keep in warmth.

She tilted her head sideways then continued, "They will hunt you down wherever you are, if it would be Sinnoh or Unova. They don't care of you've saved hundreds of human lives. I bet they don't care about humans at all." A maniacal laugh burst out of her throat. "They shot me in the head so many times I can't remember my own daughter's face!"

"I do have one favor to ask of you humans," She suddenly calmed down.

"W-what is it?" My voice shook.

"I want you to take this off," She moved the collar of her shirt to reveal a sparking metal band encasing her neck. "If you remove it, I will let you leave unharmed."

* * *

**In stead of getting a starter this chapter, Dawn got a crazy woman. Lucky her. But never fear! She'll get one next chapter (if she survives...)!**

**Please review, I love to hear from you guys! **


End file.
